Weasley's One Night Stand
by PenNameRequired
Summary: While searching for Hermione, Ron comes across someone he never expected to meet. -- R/Hr romance -- Based on events from 'The Deathly Hallows'.--
1. Chapter 1

**Weasley's One Night Stand**

* * *

"_She_ was the snake...or the snake was her...all along." - Harry Potter

* * *

_After departing from his friends Ron had spent every minute of every day trying desperately to track them down._

_All of his efforts until now had seemed in vain. Harry and Hermione, it seemed, had moved on. The likelihood of finding them was fading._

* * *

_**Ron Explains**_

* * *

Soon after arriving at Godric's Hollow, Harry and Hermione found themselves right outside the house of Bathilda Bagshot.

As soon as she saw him, Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ron, I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing _here,_ at Bathilda's house?"

Beads of sweat were running down Ron's face, his voice was shaking.

"I - I was looking for you two. I thought you'd be here at some stage, looking for clues or Horcruxes."

"What about Bathilda, did you find her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just that -"

"What? Tell us where she is; we have to speak with her."

"I don't know where she is! I mean … I haven't seen her."

"You just said that you had. Is she in that room you just came out of?" Harry pestered.

Ron was becoming agitated, and replied hastily. "NO! IT'S EMPTY, THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE! I - I told you, I don't know where Bathilda is!"

"Calm down Ron. What's the matter? Why are you so upset?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, I just think we should leave. I've searched the house all over, she isn't here. I'm sure of it."

Ron was sweating all over, his hands were trembling. Harry was becoming suspicious.

"Why are you so keen to leave...what are you hiding in there?" Harry pushed Ron aside and entered the room, Hermione followed.

Once inside, they stood frozen, speechless, they both turned back at Ron. Hermione's face showed a mix of confusion and anger.

"What is this? Why is Nagini lying dead on Bathilda's bed, and why on earth are your robes sprawled amongst the bedding?"

"I, er, I can explain … you see, that snake is Bathilda. Or it was her."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was now truly perplexed; she was glaring at Ron.

Ron continued, "I came here looking for you, but I met Bathilda. We just got talking and, er, you know …"

* * *

_**The Tragic Affair Exposed**_

* * *

"What? You slept with Bathilda."

"Well yes, but... it gets worse. It all happened late in the night; I was half asleep when something unnatural happened.

Bathilda wasn't really Bathilda at all. She turned into Nagini."

Hermione came back at Ron. "So, what you're saying is, you went to bed with Bathilda and woke up with Nagini?"

"Er, yeah, that's about it." Ron walked across the room and sat on the side of the bed, staring at the floor.

Hermione continued her interrogation. "You didn't _do_ anything, did you, I mean with Nagini or Bathilda? How do you explain your robes? I mean, you're still wearing a bed sheet!"

Ron dared not face his friends as he untruthfully explained. "I – I, er, we fought. Nagini and I, we fought. It got pretty rough and my robes were torn off."

"Ron, I can't believe what I'm hearing -"

"Its true, I'm not lying!"

"No, Ron I don't care about you and Bathilda. Don't you realise what you've done? You've killed Nagini, thus destroying one of the seven Horcruxes!"

"Yeah I... that was all part of my _plan_ … to seduce and kill Bathilda, I knew it was Nagini in disguise."

Harry looked across to Hermione and then back at Ron. "Why didn't you just kill Bathilda when she was Bathilda then? Why did you wait to fight Nagini?"

"Oh, well, I couldn't, could I? I mean, Bathilda is, you know, so sweet and so beautiful. I couldn't go through with it."

At this point Hermione was looking beyond furious. "RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled, but then spoke more softly. "Are you saying that you fancy her? What about _me_ Ron, I thought we had something!"

"I know and, we do have something. I came here looking for you remember, but -"

* * *

_**Enter Hagrid**_

* * *

The conversation was then interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hagrid at the bedroom window. Ron opened the window and Hagrid peered in.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ron whined, disgusted.

"Oh, I've been looking in all at yeh all night!"

"YOU _WHAT_?"

"Well, I came here looking for Harry, yeh see, but as it turned out … I found you."

"So you spied on me while I was, you know -"

"Yep, saw everything. So how was it?"

"Oh, I, er, don't remember much … it all happened so fast."

"Ah, right, you don't want to talk about it, do yeh?"

"No, it's not that … I, er -"

"You're ashamed Ron, and yeh damn well shouldn't be! I 'ave plenty of stories I could tell about … you know … _dealings with magical creatures_. The best time I ever had was with a -"

"Hagrid," Harry interrupted, "we really need to get going now. We still have a difficult task ahead of us."

"Er, yeah, right, sorry to keep yeh."

Hagrid began to leave, "I'll see yeh when I see yeh Ron, we'll have a chance to share stories about our, you know … _dealings with magical creatures_."

"Er, yeah, sure … we'll do that." Ron replied uncertainly.

* * *

_From here, Ron, Harry and Hermione continued on their journey to fulfil Dumbledore's wishes. In order to move on from his ill-fated 'dealing' with a magical creature, Ron made_

_sure that he never saw or spoke to Hagrid ever again._

* * *

**the end**


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Many Years Later --**

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR DEALINGS WITH MAGICAL CREATURES!"

Ron sat up suddenly in his bed, covered with sweat. He was now wide-awake, gasping for air and shaking with fear.

For the fifth time in a week, Hagrid had again somehow invaded his dreams.


End file.
